


I'm Bishop, You're King

by StilesStilinskiMcCall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesStilinskiMcCall/pseuds/StilesStilinskiMcCall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chess is Stiles' game. Scott isn't worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Bishop, You're King

**Author's Note:**

> I had serious writers block while working on this and restarted several different times. Kind of frustrated I didn't make the word count but oh well. I still like it.

Stiles is Seven when he learns how to play chess. His Dad taught him while they sat by his mothers side while they ran tests. He looses every single game. But he smiles anyway because with each loss he learns what not to do. The morning that his Mom dies, one of the nurses decides to play with him while on lunch break. Much to the nurses surprise, he wins. Stiles is so excited to tell his Dad, he never does.

Stiles is eleven when he tries to teach Scott. Scott isn't into it and it turns into a impromptu wrestling match that leaves Stiles with a bruised arm and Scott laughing so hard Stiles thinks he's going to have a asthma attack. Scott does end up having a asthma attack but it's later when he falls out of the tree and knocks the air right out of his body.

Stiles is fourteen when he enters a local chess tournament. He comes in fifth place. He's proud of his stupid little trophy and his Dad cooks dinner for the first time in a long time and it's perfect. It's mac and cheese with bacon crumbled in top. It's not the healthiest thing but it's Stiles' favorite after curly fries.

When Stiles is sixteen he decides to go looking for half a body in the woods. His life gets thrown into chaos and chess is the last hing on his mind. He spends a lot of time trying not to die and thinking up lies to tell his Dad about the bruises and cuts that start to become more and more common.

Stiles doesn't think about chess until he's trying to explain to his father about Kanima's and Werewolves and Banshee’s. He figured the best way to explain to his Dad would be the same way he was taught chess. It doesn't go well but he takes it in stride. A werewolf passing out on his floor was the least of his worries at the time.

He's pretty much given up on chess at this point. It's not like it was his life force or anything but it was something that was fun and important to him. Everyone has given up things far greater than chess. He should be happy. And he was.

***

“Stiles why is your chessboard set up?” Scott asked while helping Stiles shove clothes into his suitcase.

“Because it's a chessboard Scott. Typically one plays chess on it. Or checker.” Stiles tossed more clothes at the wolf.

“Aren't you going to take it with us?”

Stiles shook his head. “No.”

Scott frowned. “Why not? You like chess.”

Stiles looked over his shoulder at Scott. “You like lacrosse but you aren't taking your stick. What's a the big deal, it's a chessboard. I'm sure there's chessboards on campus.” Scott frowned. “What?”

“Nothing.”

“No. Tell me. What is it?”

Scott shrugged. “I just thought you'd want to take something that was normal to campus. To remind you of home.”

“We're going to school two hours away and I'm taking you with me. That counts as taking something normal.”

“I'm a werewolf.”

“Yeah well, werewolves are my new normal.” Stiles gave Scott a smile that was returned just as strongly.

“Let's play.”

Stiles turned to face Scott fully. “What?”

“Let's play. I have no clue what I'm doing but let's play.” Stiles gave Scott a confused look before taking a seat across from the other boy. Stiles motioned for Scott to go first. “Umm...” Scott's hands hovered over the pieces before carefully moving a pawn and slowly pulling his hand back. Stiles gave a small laugh before moving his own piece.

The game lasted longer than Stiles anticipated. Scott's moves were all at random. He had no clue what he was doing but it was actually working in his favor. Half an hour later Stiles declared himself winner and Scott, in mock anger, knocked over the remaining pawn in the broad. When the piece tilted over he noticed dark scribbles on the bottom of the piece. He lifted it up and read the name aloud.

“Peter? Why is Peter's name on the bottom of this piece?”

Stiles froze. He'd forgotten he'd written names on the pieces. “No reason. Come on, let's finish packing the sooner I’m done the sooner we can do yours.” Scott ignored him and kept picking up pieces and looking for names. Some were blank others weren't. “Scott come on.”

“Hold on. Which one am I?”

“It doesn't matter. Let's finish.” Stiles tried to snatch up the pieces before Scott but Scott was faster.

“HA! Found you! Bishop. You made yourself the bishop? So what am I a knight?” Scott was far more excited about this then he should be. When one knight read Derek and the other blank Scott frowned. Then he realized the last piece was the King, unless Stiles was a major asshole, that means that was Scott. “You made me King?”

“Shut up.” Stiles stood and pretended to look for something while his face did a amazing impression of a apple.

“You made me _King_?”

“Shut up, Scott.”

“Because I'm a Alpha?”

“Yes because you're an Alpha now can me move on?”

“You're lying.”

Stiles whirled around to face his friend. “I am not lying. I am not a liar. I tend to not tell the truth but I never flat out lie.”

“Yes you do. You're doing it now. Why am I King?” Scott stood from his seat/

“Because you're a bad ass True Alpha and deserve to be King?”

“Wrong.” He walked closer to Stiles.

“Because yo have this amazing ability to lead others and to get others to follow your lead?” Scott shook his head. “Because I made my Dad the other King?”

Scott paused. “Wait your Dad is the other King?”

“Why wouldn't he be? Kings are the most important pieces of the game.” Scott arched a eyebrow and Stiles' face turned scarlet. “You know you're important to me Scott. Don't try and act like you didn't know this.”

“You made me King Stiles.”

“And I volunteered to set myself on fire with you. Big deal.”

Stiles tried to walk past Scott but his wrist was caught in a tight grip. “It is Stiles.”

“It's really isn't.”

“Except for the part that it _is._ ” Stiles glared at Scott. “Don't look at me like that. It's a big deal and you know it. When you first learned how to play chess. You gushed to me about how amazing it was and how smart you and your Dad were because he taught you. Then when the whole explaining supernatural things to your Dad and the Nogitsune thing, you made Derek king.”

Stiles shuffled his feet. “Well...sort of.”

“Sort of?”

“Names may, or may _not_ , have been written on the bottom of the pieces already...maybe? ”

Scott gave him a confused look. “How long have our names been written on there?”

“My Dad's was first. Right after he bought be the board. Then when you went all True Alpha and I wrote your name on the other king but I was already planning on doing it. I had just never got around to actually _doing_ it.”

Scott chewed on his bottom lip before releasing Stiles' hand. “Stiles do you...like me?”

“Of course. You're my best friend.”

Scott listens to his heart, looks in his eyes for the answer. The answer he wants but doesn't get. He nods and takes Stiles at his word. It takes a lot of effort on his part not to swipe the piece with his name scrawled on the bottom.

*

The hunters are random, violent, unnecessary, and childish. They play with the pack like they're toys and talk to them like children. Chris tried to reason with them but he would have gotten more progress from a brick wall. They laugh in his face and the older hunter wants nothing more than to punch them all in the face. He tell them to watch their back and let's leave.

They catch Scott and Stiles as they blared music and sung off key on their way home. The car slams into the jeep and Stiles' head smashes against the glass. He doesn't feel his body get flung about or the driver side door gets yanked open. His eyes don't go wide and fascinated when Scott growls and they don't go panicky and terrified when his friend his shot with a tranquilizer. They do go hard as steel when he wakes up handcuffed to a chair and gagged. If looks could kill every hunter in the room would be six feet under in a grave they dug themselves.

The hunter goes on a tangent about he he's he's going to claim the life of a True Alpha by first getting rid of all the ones he cares about. Stiles rolls his eyes and acts unsurprised when his captors remove the gag.

“Do you really think it's in your best interest to kill all the people Scott cares about? Do you really think it's smart to make a true alpha angry? He'll tare you apart in two seconds flat.”

“Oh _really_? Are you sure about that.” Scott is dragged into the room bloody and battered. “Are you still sure about your Alpha's abilities?” Stiles tries to get up to make his way over to his friend but being handcuffed to the chair make it hard.

“What did you do to him?”

The hunter waved his hand. “He's fine. Just a few well placed cuts with a lovely knife that took a bath in wolfs bane and tada!” Stiles glared at the hunter. “Oh don't worry he'll be fine. As long as you win.”

A chessboard is set up in front of Stiles and a chair is dragged from the corner and Scott is manhandled into it. “I'm not about to play a game with you while my friend bleeds all over your floor.”

“He isn't even bleeding that bad.” A random hunter moves faster than Stiles can register and slams a knife into Scott's thigh. The scream Scott let's out makes Stiles flinch and tears prick at his eyes. “Well now he is.”

“What do you want?”

“I want to play a game of chess.”

“You didn't kidnap us to play a game of chess.”

“True but I figure I'll give you two a fair chance to make it out of this alive.” A hunter unlocks his cuffs and Stiles makes to lunge toward Scott but the sound of a gun cocking has him frozen. “You might want to stay in your seat.” Stiles carefully lowers himself back down into his seat. “Now this is a simple deal. I win I kill you while he Alpha watches then I kill him. You win, you two get to leave, alive, exceptions, no take backs.”

“No.”

“No?” The hunter laughed. “What do you mean no. You don't want to live?”

“I want to live. I want both of us to, but we need a better deal. If I win not only do we get to leave alive, you don't follow us and you leave town.”

The hunter laughed a little and raised his hands in mock surrender. “Sure. We have ourselves a deal.” They shake on it and he hunter makes the first move.

*

Stiles wins. He isn't sure how, and if the look on the hunters' face means anything, they don't know either. Stiles get's up without hesitation and throws Scott's arm over his shoulder and stars to carry the delusional Alpha out of the room.

“Knew y' win 'iles.” Scott slurred as they shuffled down the hall.

“Me too Buddy. Bishops got to keep his King safe right.”

“'m King?”

“You're always king Scott.”

They hear the gun cock and fire and Stiles screams then there's growls and claws and Stiles wishes the pack was a half second earlier. His side is on fire and Scott's trying to see the wound but he's useless and in just as much pain. Stiles is brave enough to admit the threw up then passed out.

He wakes up in the hospital with Scott on one side and his Dad on the other. He frowns when he sees the little cup in his Dads hand. “Pudding? Are you eating my pudding? I want pudding.” Stiles pouts. Why is he laughing? He's being serious he wants pudding.

“I know you do kiddo I'll go get you some.” How did he know he wanted pudding? Did he say it out loud? “Yes.” I'll be back a couple of minutes.

“Kay.” The Sheriff walked out and Stiles turned his head so he was facing Scott. “Hey Scotty.”

Scott smiles down at his friend. “Hey Stiles.” Scott reaches out and runs his fingers through Stiles' hair. “How do you feel?”

“Like I can fly.” Stiles frowned. “What do they have me on?” Scott shrugged.

“I don't know. I didn't think to ask.”

“How long do I have to stay here?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Is everyone okay?”

“Yeah. Malia and Derek got me to Deaton's and taken care of quick enough and Kira and Allison got you here.” Stiles hummed in understanding and they fell into a comfortable silence. Stiles was nearly back asleep, Scott's fingers were a surprisingly good lullaby, when his Dad came back with a red Jell-O cup. “Pudding?”

“Jell-O” Stiles took the offered cup and spoon and, after struggling with the stupid foil cover, ate his Jell-O happily.

*

They're supposed to be leaving in two weeks when Lyida tells them there's something off. Not bad. Not good. Just off. When they ask her what it is she rolls her eyes. “I'm a Banshee not Psychic.”

They decide to be on high alert and keep a look out but they don't actively try to search out what's giving Lydia the feeling of being off kilter. Instead they spend their last bits of time together hanging out. Watching movies, playing games, going running with The Pack. Well The Pack ran, Stiles just made sure he didn't pass out in the middle of the trail.

They're currently were laying on Stiles' bed watching Harry Potter, of all things, on Stiles lap top. Ron is playing the giant chess game to get them where they need to be and Scott can see Stiles is completely into the movie. Just before the sword is plunged into his horse Scott carefully turns Stiles' face towards him, by his chin, and gently kisses him.

The kiss is soft, warm, and slightly waxy from their chap stick. When Scott pulls back Stiles' face is scrunched in confusion, his eyes are closed and his lips are still puckered. Scott chuckles and kisses him again. This time he carefully sucks Stiles' upper lip between his own and Stiles let's out a sound someplace between a squeak and a moan. When Scott pulls back this time Stiles' eyes are wide and his mouth slowly falls open in shock.

“You kissed me.”

“I did.”

“Why?”

“Because I”m your King.”

Stiles tried to fight back his blush. When it didn't work he lunged toward Scott instead and mashed their mouths together. Teeth clicked and ground together before Scott took control and slowly eased the kiss into something softer and lighter. He carefully rolled onto his back and pulled Stiles on top.

Stiles pulled back to look into twin pools of brown. Scott gave him his best smile and Stiles was a goner all over again. Scott cupped his face gently in both hands and Stiles shivered when Scott's thumbs rand along his cheeks. Scott spoke quickly against his lips. “How long?”

Stiles shrugged. “As long as I can remember.”

Stiles couldn't keep his hips still and Scott's hands began to wander. Stiles' breath hitched as Scott's fingers dipped below the hem of his underwear. His hips ground against Scott's belly and the Alpha let out a low growl. The kis itse;f was just starting to turn filthy when the shrill sound of Lydia's ring tone pierced the air. They jumped apart and Scott scrambled for his phone.

“Hello.”

“There's a body laying outside the School. It isn't human.” Was Lydia's greeting. “And for some reason I'm driving towards the building on Lincoln Street.”

“We're on our way.” Stiles was halfway out the door before Scott got it out.

As he walked past the chessboard, Scott snatched up and shoved the little wooden piece into his pocket and headed out the door right behind Stiles. They climbed into the jeep and quickly make their way to where Lyida told them to meet her. Stiles jumped out and reached back in for a metal bat, Scott rolled his eyes. “You really need something other than a bat.” They headed towards the building.

“We've gone over this, You've got claws, I've got a bat.”

“Can't protect your King with just a bat.”

“Yeah well, this Bishop is gonna do his best.”

Scott smiled. Chess is Stiles' game. Scott isn't worried. 


End file.
